


All the why's and what not.

by obsidiane_g



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, dense alastor, fight me, i know the canon, this is my fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidiane_g/pseuds/obsidiane_g
Summary: Alastor always saw himself in the middle of a great stage.Lights, music, chaos and terror for everyone to see! He was going to be the great star on the carnage of his life and afterlife!But sometimes the real thrill comes in the little mundane things.A soft "thanks", a quiet smile, a simple touch, a silly joke.Sometimes the bloody fields can't hold a candle against the cinamon smell of a little kitchen.At least, that's what darling Charlie says.A series of drabbles that carry this story. Because is never enough "dorks against every day life".
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne & Vaggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! this will have an actual plot, but very subtle. It would be mostly drabbles that carry the story.  
> Any typos or misspelled words, please forgive me. English it's not my first language, so...

There was something in Charlie's nature that didn't have any sense.  
It was **more** than just plain naivety or stupidity.  
_¿How was even posible that such ideas came from the antichrist herself?_  
Alastor looked at her from the window of his office. The rest of the hotel staff running around the courtyard in some kind of play designed to give the hotel's sinners something to do, while learning some teamwork skills.  
At least that's what the princess had told him.  
The radio demon took down the rest of his whiskey glass without taking his eyes from her.  
She did looked pretty different to any other demon in her normal form, actually. But one could reffer her traits to her father's. Still...  
People use to forget (for some strange reason he never understood) that the king in hell was actually no demon at all. He was an angel, and no some random winged dude that got cast away from heaven because of reasons. Alastor's mother had a bible in their house, and for what he could recall...Lucifer was the most beloved, the mos beautiful and the strongest of all angels in holy father's realm. He was the golden son that had betrayed his father for pride.

And what about Lilith? She was a demon, yes...yet, she was also the first human woman who wandered earth. She had "betrayed" everybody's favorite grandad, Adam. So, while she herself was the actual first demon, she also had human soul and, while Lilith was known for being powerfull, yet she wasn't as cruel as someone could expect from the oldest and strongest demon.   
That was something important, actually.  
Sinners usually keep many of it's life traits, even the good ones. Alastor himself, all maniacal and murderous, still treasured very very veeery deep inside his little dry heart the sound of his mama's voice. Her dark gentle eyes and soft touch printed forever in his mind, all the "love yous" he had ever utter since he was a toddler, all for her.

  
Charlie rised her view to the tall windows of the hotel's third floor. The red figure was watching, as he always did. Her genuine smile streched across her face as she lifted her hand and shake it. Maybe some day he would go down and join.

Alastor gave her a teatrical bow.  
There was something in Charlie's nature that didn't have any sense, and for some utterly disturbing reason, everything related to her seemed to go completely nonsensical, also.  
Like him, for example.  
He had the most ridicule ideas lately. The kind of ideas that have no use whatsoever, intruding thouthts, things without a purpose or end. Like, for example, the other day, when he found himself taking note of how Charlie had the most lovely scent. Like apples and caramel. Strange indeed!  
Or how, sometimes, when they where alone and silent in the office, he would stare at her in trance, completely baffled by the delicacy her beauty.  
_Would she be uncomfortable...if idare to grab her hand? Is it soft? is it strong?_  
The latest product of his creativity was the most disturbing of them all!  
_What does Charlie think of me? is she...scared? does she thinks i'm going to hurt her? even when it doesn't look like, i actually happen to think very highly of her. I may not have the same goals and ideals, but somehow i admire the passion she puts in this proyect and the way she's trying to follow the path she has chosen, even when everybody tells her it's utter nonsense. Myself included. Besides...she has excelent taste in music! and tries her best to remain polite, never crossing other's lines. She has such a humor, too! so friendly, so easygoing. I like her...i really like her._  
**His mind stoped dead.**  
_Why am i thinking in this?? It's not like a need her aproval or something...But somehow...i want her to like me. Wait, what??_

It was her, that was for sure! Her nonsense had manage to find a way into his brain!!  
He thought about it deadly serious that night, till he reached a very convincing conclusion: the princess was the daughter of a human soul and an angel, wich means she has too much goodness in her, more than any common human, even so. That's why her brain brings this ideas of redemption, kindness and what not. That's why the selflessness. And, as his mother use to tell him, when you involve with certain kind of people, you'll end up taking some of them in you. Maybe he was softening.  
_Good golly! What a horrid thought, really! We don't wan't that, don't we?_  
  
Well, maybe it was time to rectify his own deeds. It was time for him to go on murderous rampage. 


	2. Gibberish (n°1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie doesn't know it yet, but talking to the wrong person can be a very dangerous sport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! Another drabble about tomato king and rainbow gal over here.  
> Every gibbering titled drabble will be some kind of conversation between our babies.
> 
> SOOOO here we go.

Charlie couldn't help it. The smell of spinach, butter and spice brought her feet to the kitchen before she could even notice.

It was her or Vaggie who will usually took care of the cooking at the hotel, at least the breakfast, but some other days Alastor would actually come in the morning to surprise all with some special cooking for everyone to share at the table. At the begining, Vaggie had complained about it, not trusting the overlord's intentions and unexplained kindness, but in time everyone began to seem at ease (at least a little) in the pressence of the red haired man.

Charlie didn't have actual motives to be so weary of the tall demon, after all, he had convinced some patrons to help with cash and supplyes, and had added Niffty and Husk to the hotel staff. Also had taken care of some very big and complex administration work, optimizing time and money and had put his magic to the hotel's service providing his protection. Even with his reputation, he was the biggest help Charlie could count on.

  
It still was a little weird of him to drop by so early in the morning just to cook, but Charlie thought that maybe he just enjoyed the process of preparing the meals, and to cook all for yourself it's actually not that fun when nobody will aknowledge your effort and talent. And lord knew he had some very fine skills with the pan. Besides, it wasn't necessary to be a genious to know that the radio demon had quite an ego, and his cooking skills where something he was very proud of.

  
So, she entered the kitchen while sniffing the air around her with a little smile on her face. Alastor turned his head just a little to see her figure by the door, and then looked back to the pan in his gloved hands.  
-Good morning, my dear. - his voice soft under the radio filther. In the backround, some classic jazz filling the room.  
-Oh, hello Al! you seem in a good mood this morning! -Charlie began to hum the song while serving herself some tea.  
-Oh! that's because i am! There's a few thing as delightful as some good sardou eggs to began your day! Besides, nothing like a good old jazz to settle the mind, don't you think?  
Charlie took a sip of her tea before answering with siging voice, standing against the kitchen cabinet. - _Heaven...i'm in heaven...And my heart beat so that i can hardly_ _speak..._ That's a beautiful version of that song.  
-Yes! my favorite i must say. One of the few things i regret about my brief pass for the lands of the living it's that i lost of such wonderful music -Alastor talked while adding some eggs and pepper to the pan- i have found about miss Ella here in hell. It would have been quite an experience to enjoy her voice singing live.  
-Probably -added Charlie with a smile - but you lived the roaring 20's, Al! those were some fun times, i think. Not that i had the oportunity to enjoy them up there, but the people i know that come from that era are pretty cool! Besides, the music! the books! the style!  
-Well, yes! And...tecnology was at people's service, and not around. And the dances! You would have loved the dance halls! The lights! The swing! Even tango!

Charlie smiled a little sad. Even when she was a proud hellborn, sometimes she wondered about those on earth. She had heard from sinners about the blue sky and it's stars, about a silver shiny moon and vast seas of turquose water. Even giant glaciars! But even that, she could only experience the time on the living lands from it's deceased people, how they talked and acted, but never see it herself. So even when she had a concept, she really didn't understood.  
  
-it's something troubling you, dear? -his smile never faltered, but she could see real concern in his eyes.  
-Well, troubling it's putting it too strongly, i think, but...  
-But...?  
-But sometimes i wonder if maybe i'm missing something up there.  
-Well, you still can enjoy things here in hell. It's almost the same, just more -a wicked smile grew on his face as he turn off the kitchen flame- redish.  
-Well, yes, but that's not what i mean. You see, Al...now you are dead, and time has no importance to you, but...you humans have this sense of life passing by, that's why you invent, and innovate and change. You all change, but here... It's like you add a layer on layer on layer of things for eons, so you have a huge pile of trash that is everything that ever existed, without being something in specific. Nothing special.  
-I can see your point, but it seems a very dramatic way of seeing human life. I don't think it's that special -Alastor put the eggs on some plates, leaving some for the rest of the staff on the pan. Meanwile Charlie set her cup of tea in front of Alastor's cup of black coffe, before taking her sit.  
  
-But you, for example: you have this style, the way you talk and relate to others. Speaks so much of you when you were alive. When i look at you, i see you as the powerful overlord you are...  
-Well! that's some incredible view i supose!-his radio audence awed from his microphone on the corner.  
-but more than that, i can see the Alastor that you were before landing here. It's the same with Angel, Vaggie and anyone. But me...hellborn demons grow very very slowly in contrast of you, and reaching certain age, our aging just stops, so we don't belong to any time. It's a very vague concept to us, actually. We aren't special as you mortal souls are.  
-Excuse me, my dear, but are you sure there's nothing special in you?  
Charlie took a bite of her breakfast before looking at him with her big moony eyes.  
-It is you the very reason i'm here in the first place! you are are such a singular being! I'm pretty aware of your lineage, Charlie, and by that alone i'm _completely_ sure you hide a _lot_ more power than you try to make us believe you actually have -he gave her a suspicious look - it's like you were born to torment and punish these sinners! what an unparalelled fate to have! the same your dear father holds! and yet...you are capable of anything to pursue this redemption dream of yours. Even when it brings you no real gain and people just try to make a joke of you, you just can't give up. And even when your little princess heart ends up hurting, you remain kind and gentle above anything else. If that's not strength, my dear, well i must be very wrong about things in general. You are anything, but "nothing special".  
Alastor's smile remain vicious as always, yet, for some reason the sight of the demon siting in fron of her, as creepy as he was, struck some cord in Charlie's chest, her heart jump desperate in her ribcage as the color crept from her neck to her cheeks.

  
_**And my heart beats so that i can hardly speak...** _

_  
_ -Y-you are t-to kind, Al -she stuttered, trying to get rid of the burning sentation on her face.  
-I like to think of me as a charming man -he grinned before siping his coffe.  
  
The sound of soft jazz filled the comfortable silence between them for a while, until Alastor broke it again:  
  
-did you like it? -asked, smile hidden behind the mug of coffe in his hands, his eyes pointing the plate in front of her  
  
Charlie smile grew timidly, at the same time some warm feeling in heart did.  
-I love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night i was talking to a friend and we concluded that the healthiest way of avoid any "sociopath creepy boyfriend situation" in real life it's to romantizase your weird ass taste for sinister evil dudes on fantasy characters, so you don't apply any freak unhealthy fixation on real folk, you know, the kind that can actually harm you. That's how you end up dating the most normie homie on the block, and guess what, there's nothing like sleep at peace at night.  
> Win win. 
> 
> the song on the backround: Cheek to cheek - Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong


End file.
